The Dragon Hero
by The Sheikah Bandit
Summary: Alice Black has always had dreams of the legendary pokemon Zekrom and Reshriam. At the age of 18, she finally gets the chance to escape Nuvema Town and set out to find the legendary dragons. Ferrishweelshipping.


**Please don't get mad at the names. Most of them are either from Greek mythology or from pop culture. Though Alice isn't from the movie or the book, but you'll see why much, much later. Also, uh, Alice is Hilda. Or Touko? Which is it? I'm still a bit spotty on that one. Hmm. Right, rambling. Let's get this show on the rod, shall we? **

**(B.W.)**

_Every night, for as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of dragons. Two slender, powerful dragons with the power to destroy everything in their paths. One is a a rocky dragon with skin as black as midnight. It's red eyes are always haunting and it's teeth a powerful reminder of it's true powers. The other is a dragon as white as snow, with cold eyes as equally haunting as it's counterpart. In my dreams, they're always fighting. They never stop, not once. But they're equal forces. They're destined to fight for the rest of their lives. _

**(B.W.)**

Alice Black stared wistfully out of her window, cool air rustling around papers in her room. Her eyes were fixed on the bright stars in the sky and her heart ached. It was another night locked up in the house for her. Just another day of hearing about her friend's adventures but never setting out on her own. It was infuriating, almost. Everyone else in Nuvema town got to start their adventures, even Bianca, whose father was probably one of the strictest in town. Aside from Alice's mother of course. All that because of the illness she had as a kid that made her very feeble. Her mother didn't understand that Alice was older now, and capale of taking care of herself. Why, she was nearly 18 years old! She could do anything she wanted, actually, and her mother wouldn't be able to tell her what to do. Of course, that's a child's fantasy, but dear Alice never did grow up. Closing her window, she slipped on her jacket, careful not to make any noise. This little mission would require stealth. Alice grabbed her worn combat boots and silently slipped them on her feet, nervously glancing around. Once decided that her mother was sound asleep, she quickly pranced out her bedroom and dashed out the back door, making sure that the door was not slammed shut. Smiling to herself, she zipped up her sweater to keep the cold air from touching her. Alice never usually went much farther than the garden on nights like these, but tonight, she was feeling rather adventurous. That being said, she opened the yard gate and tip toed through, her boots squishing into the dewy grass. It was a lovely sight, the forest she was heading to. The moon outlined the silhouetted trees, giving off a very creepy vibe. A thick fog clung to the trees and the sounds of waves crashing against the shore was very calming. Still smiling, Alice ventured into the forest, the sight of several Woobats only widening her smile. She'd never seen a pokemon in person-her mother forbade it- so to finally see one for herself was amazing.

"_Are you lost?_" a voice suddenly said, snapping her back into reality.

"What? Who said that?" Alice said quickly, whipping her head around, trying to find the source of that voice.

"_I'm down here!" _the voice said impatiently. The brunette looked down to see a small, soaking wet Cinccino.

"Y-you can talk?" Alice said, frightened.

"_Or you can understand me. I take it it's the latter, seeing as no other human has ever heard me before._" the Cinccino said, rolling her eyes. She was obviously annoyed, and Alice could tell that it was very cold.

"Um. Here, you look cold. Have my jacket." the brunette girl said awkwardly, slipping off her sweater and wrapping it around the pokemon. From the way her hands were shaking, the Cinccino could tell that the human girl had never interacted with a Pokemon before.

"_Have you ever even seen a Pokemon before?" _the Cinccino questioned as Alice picked her up.

"Well, uh, no. Not actually. My mom doesn't like them." Alice admitted, walking back in the direction she came from.

"_She must have her reasons. Where are you taking me anyway?" _she said as they exited the forest.

"Er, home. My house. You must be really hungry. I'd be hungry. And cold. It's warm at my house." Alice rambled.

"_Did you not just say your mother despise Pokemon?_" the Cinccino said, suddenly wondering why she was about to trust this human.

"She doesn't have to know you're there. Besides, I think she'd make an exception to you." Alice shrugged, opening the door to her house.

"Oh by the way, what's your name? I don't really know what to call you." Alice whispered.

"_Nyx. Yours?" _

"Alice. People usually call me Ace though." the brunette replied, creeping up the stairs to her bedroom. Once in the safety of her bedroom, Alice flicked on the lights and kicked off her boots, setting Nyx down on her bed. She wasn't sure what to do now, except maybe give the little pokemon some food.

"Are you hungry? Or rather, what do you eat? Because we have carrots, granola bars, grapes, pancakes, soda- wait, I don't think you can drink that, disregard soda- um. Well. We have bread too. And water." Alice rambled once again, amusing the Cinccino.

"_I'd prefer the grapes." _Nyx replied. Nodding, Alice smiled and closed the door behind her, excited at the thought of keeping this pokemon. When she looked up, though, she found her mother in front of her, a panicked expression on her face.

"Who were you talking to in there? Is someone in your room?" her mother questioned, trying to get past her daughter. Eyes widened, the brunette shook her head.

"No. Nope. Not at all. Just me. I was, uh. Talking to Bianca. Yeah. Bianca. That's all. You can leave now." Alice said quickly.

"Let me in your room." her mother said roughly.

"Is that really necessary? Don't you trust me?" the girl said, smiling nervously. Her mother cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Right. That's a no. But- Wait! Don't go in there you-" Alice was cut off by her mother pushing past her and charging into her room. Once her eyes locked on with the Cinccino, her mouth gaped open. Slowly, she turned around to face a nervous Alice, who was tucking stray hairs behind her ear.

"What is this, this..._thing_ doing in your room?" he mother exclaimed.

"_I am no mere _thing_! I am the most sophisticated creature you will ever lay your poor eyes upon!_" Nyx squealed. Her mother though, couldn't understand what the pokemon was saying. Her mother succeeded in enraging Alice, however.

"Nyx isn't a _thing_! And what's wrong with her? She's perfectly civil! In fact, she talks better than half the people I've ever met.

"Talk? Dear god, what's wrong with you? Listen, you are to get rid of that filth _immediately. _Take it to Prof. Juniper, whatever. Just get it out of my house!" her mother screeched. By now, a plan had formulated in Alice's head. So, forcing a smile on her face, she nodded.

"Fine. I'll take her to Prof. Juniper. Just give me a moment alone with Nyx." Alice said civilly.

"Good. Don't forget to take your Cross Transceiver with you." her mother said before slamming the door. As soon as the door closed, Alice ran to her closet and pulled out a lightweight bag. Her mother would probably go back to sleep, giving enough time for her to leave the house without her noticing the bag. Curious, Nyx jumped off of the bed and waddled over to Alice.

"_What on Earth are you doing?_" she asked as Alice threw clothes into the bag.

"Tonight, I'm leaving." Alice whispered back, no longer trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"_Are you mad? You're mother will have me skinned if she finds out you left!" _Nyx whispered back.

"Which is why you're coming with me. I can't go out on my own without a Pokemon after all."


End file.
